Last Night
by Lora Helen
Summary: Last night some things were said, and now they have to be thought about.A brief little Milliardo and Treize ficlettYaoi 13x6


**Last Night…**

_Okay! been like.. A year since I was here, oh well, cant win everything now can we!  
Anywho, Exams are all out of the way now, and the sweet bird of freedom has finally drifted my way, and with it came my muse, or so it seems, though that could be put down to a night of extreem drinking and a large dose of Gundam Wing the next morning, and a fellow fangirl who complained that there wasnt enough Millie and Treize love out there!  
So here is a little more for you to be going with! Lora Helens almighty mushified story of a flighting romance!  
Its a one off I'm afraid! But please let me know what you think, I will probably try to get some more out!  
Anyway! Enjoy!  
Oh yah, disclaimer, fic mine.. people not.. yadda_

And.. yesh, Dedicated to Oddity Incarnate, My wonderful wonderful mate who'm I'll love forever! lol enjoy hunnie!

"Last night…" That beautiful deep voice invaded Treize's clouded and sleepy thoughts as the soft touch of a cold cloth traced over his forehead slowly coaxing him into wakefulness.

"Last night…" there was that voice again, and Treize slowly forced his eyes to open, displeased by the bright light of morning that seemed to have come so quickly to disturb his much enjoyed rest. He was rewarded for his wakefulness as a long fall of brilliant platinum blonde hair became the focus of his gaze, he knew that behind it was the beautiful face that had just about kept him from death, with longing to see it again, and he couldn't help the smile that tugged gently at his features.

"Milliardo…" he stated quietly, moving to sit up, only to find a hand on his chest pushing him back down again.

"Shush Treize, I need to talk to you. Its necessary."

Treize relaxed back down again, waiting for the younger man to speak.

"Last night..." He heard the low voice begin again. "…You told me you loved me."  
Treize nodded, and found himself moved to reply, but once more he was cut off

"And I cant allow that Treize."

There was silence between them. The two had been many things over the years, friends, allies and even enemies, one standing for the earth, the other for the colonies, and at the end of the war both were gone.  
Treize presumed dead, Milliardo vanished.

But yet here they were, together, lovers at last after a long separation and Treize could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Milliardo…" he murmured quietly "After all this… Why?" Treize reached out a hand to draw back the beautiful blonde hair, revealing the pale skin and icy blue eyes of the younger mans face, as beautiful as he remembered, the soft bangs still falling around his face as elegantly as a silver frame surrounds a precious photograph.

"Because its not the right thing to do." Came the quiet response, ice blue eyes cast down.

"I'm a son of the Sanq kingdom. My behaviour reflects my people, and in this time of peace, and innocence a soul with as much blood on his conscience as mine has no reason to be looking for love at all." With that little speech he shifted himself across the bed and pushed himself to his feet, his long white hair falling around his shoulders.

"I've made my decision Treize, and I'm not going to let you change my mind with whispers of love and affection. I've seen you one last time, that is all I need."

He paused again before ruefully adding,

"You know me Trieze. I'm not brave enough to stand and let things move out of my control, I never was strong enough to do that." He smiled over his shoulder slightly and stepped away from the bed, leaning down to scoop up a pair of trousers with an elegant swing of his hand, and proceeded to pull them over his long legs. His movements, even the mundane ones required for such a simple task were filled with grace and delicate ease, it was just how he was, how he always had been, and his words made Treize's heart ache.

"I don't know how you found me." Treize was almost surprised to hear the young man speak again, he'd almost expected him just to walk out and vanish, despite the fact that this was actually the place Milliardo had been living for, well, Treize wasn't sure how long for, but it still seemed like the type of classy exit the young man would be likely to make.

"But it doesn't really matter, I'll have to leave now." Yes, Treize had been expecting that, Milliardo would never change. When the situation became too much for him, he'd just leave. He'd walk away. Treize was getting used to watching Milliardo's back disappear into the sunset, and here he was doing it again.

Milliardo, now with a white shirt undone over his torso was brushing his hair in front of a vanity mirror.

The long white strands slid easily through the fine bristles of the brush, never seeming to snag at all, tumbling away like a silver waterfall caught in the light of the sun, it was beautiful at least to Treize it was.

He watched in silence as Milliardo set the brush down again, neatly in line with all the other items on the small vanity table, always neat, always precise.

Treize sighed quietly.

"Milliardo, listen to me." He stated, getting to his feet from the bed, pushing the covers to the side so that they were left in a rumpled heap.

"I can't let you do this Milliardo. I cant." He partially dressed himself, black trousers over his own legs, his own hair still a little ruffled from sleep.

"You can't just walk away from me again Milliardo. You just cant." He walked up to the white haired man and placed his hands on his shoulders, holding him in place.

"I'm not going to let you."  
Slightly surprised icy eyes looked up at Treize's own.

"You're going to try and stop me Treize?" Despite the quiet tone, something about Milliardo made it seem like a challenge.

"I am." Treize replied, and sighed as the younger man wrenched himself away from his hands and strode across the room, pushing the billowing white curtains aside and stalking out onto the balcony, leaning himself irately against the railing that surrounded it.

Treize naturally followed him, standing behind him and placing his hands gently on the tapering shoulders again.

"Milliardo. There is only so long you can walk away from things, you have to face life eventually, even if you have been playing dead for so long…"  
Milliardo tensed slightly, turning suddenly to face Treize, his eyes intense.

"Treize…" he said thoughtfully, "How did you live…? You just turned up here yesterday, and you've yet to explain yourself. Tell me how you're still alive Treize, Tell me now."

Treize was quiet for a moment, his eyes fixed on Milliardo's.

"There was a capsule built into the cabin of Tallgeese II. The blow Wufei dealt me stunned me, but the capsule was safe, and it jettisoned me into space. It's a little vague from there, there must have been a tracking device attached to it I suppose, because someone found me. And, I've been looking for you ever since." He lifted a hand and traced his fingers down Milliardo's cheek,

"We fought that day Milliardo, and I loved you as strongly now as I did then, you fought for me, and you lived for me. My beautiful Milliardo."

The once leader of White Fang was silent, and considering the moment that was a slightly surprising thing.

"I…" He still seemed lost for words, but there are some times in life where that is truly the best way for things to be, because it is truly said that at the end of the day actions speak much louder than words, and this instance was definitely one of them.

Treize found himself smiling as he watched Milliardo lift himself slowly up on his tiptoes, and as Treize closed his eyes he felt the lips that he had so longed for through out the wars press delicately against his in a tender, caressing kiss.

The kiss was returned of course, and soon it grew wings, beautiful wings lifted on love and care that had grown between the two, and finally, finally was being admitted to.

Arms wound themselves around Treize's neck, and in return arms slipped around Milliardo's middle. Finally however the kiss was ended, a small one pressed to Milliardo's lips afterwards before Treize was content to look down at him with a warm smile.

"Last night…" Treize murmured quietly "I told you I loved you…"  
Milliardo smiled up at him.

"And this morning, I can say that I love you too."

_I hope you all enjoyed that! I was quite proud of my ending it has to be said, heehee.. ah well, we all have lil things we like! Nya  
So yeah, let me know what you thought if you like? Hope ya will!_


End file.
